


Kissing Ficlets and Drabbles

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Suits (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: Written to prompts from a challenge- each one a drabble, double drabble or ficlet about a type of kiss.





	1. closed eyelids (thankfulness)

**Author's Note:**

> I have fics in the works, but can't quite seem to finish them - so this challenge seemed to be a good idea. Here's to actually getting something written, for once!

"What's that for?" Steve asked.

He was way past exhausted from work: Yard work, restaurant work, work-work. Sometimes ....it was too much.

He'd lain there, eyes closed, as Danny crawled into bed and hit the lights. Then Danny had kissed him - light as a feather on each eyelid.

"It's a 'thank you," Danny said. "Kissing someone on the eyelids means 'thank you.'"

"I still don't get it," Steve peered at him. "We fought all damn day."

"Wasn't thanking _you_ ," Danny mumbled. "Was thanking ...someone... _for_ you."

Steve pulled him in tight. Danny sighed, and they were both out in seconds.


	2. earlobe/neck ("I want you"/lust/desire)

Mike knew his feelings for Harvey were complex and not entirely platonic.

But the ones that crawled like electricity all through him when they were close? He thought that was mostly infatuation and hormones, honestly.

Until he walked into Harvey's office a little too fast and caught it; Scottie on tiptoes, high heels kicked aside, teeth teasing Harvey's earlobe like they had all damn day. He watched her lips trace their way down the side of Harvey's neck as she slid back to flat feet, Harvey dropping the folder he'd been reading onto the desk next to them, his face bland.

"I...um...uh, I'm so .. sorry," Mike stammered from the wave of it.

 _Forget_ electricity, this was lust, desire. Want.

 _Wantwantwantwantwant._

"Don't you knock?" Scottie asked. God, he hated her 'you're a worm' stare.

Harvey? The bland was fading, replaced by surprise and...

"Umm... I'll come...back." Mike bolted before they could catch his dick joining the party. And before she caught it: Harvey biting his lip, eyes on Mike, flicking his tongue slowly, casually over the spot he'd just nipped.

_"Shitshitshitshit..."_

Mike ran, the shelter of his cubby seeming a football field away.

Not infatuation.

Also... reciprocated.

Oh, holy crap.


	3. Cheek (happy to see you)

Nothing told Dean Winchester how crazy their lives had gotten than the fact that he had just willingly kissed a witch on the cheek. 

It didn't even fully land with him that he'd done it, un-freaking-prompted at that, until Rowena was flouncing into the sunset with a glance over her shoulder and a 'cat that got the cream' tip-tilted smile on her lips. On the one hand she had swooped in yet again to save Team Free Will's collective backside, and what did that make? The fourth time? Fifth? On the other hand... what the hell was wrong with him? In the past, all her assistance would've gotten was his grudging willingness to let her continue to exist, not a 'mwhah' on her admittedly velvety and sweet-scented cheek.

Who was this pliable, appreciative thing he was turning into lately? The blame had to go to ...

"Cas..." Dean turned to look for Castiel, to make sure he was okay after this latest debacle.

Then he nearly rocked back and stumbled at the death-glare those blue eyes were leveling at him. Cas was mere feet away; hands in his coat pockets, head tilted sideways at a thirty-five degree angle. And that indignant, amazed, angelically annoyed squint.... damn. Dean hadn't seen it in many an age; not since his angel was a Seraph on a Mission, more inclined to put Dean up against a wall than to race him to bed.

"Will you stop it?" Dean leaned in to keep their words between them, even though Sam was already heading for the Impala. "You're looking smitey...and it's not real clear if it's me or her who's about to get it."

"It's almost like experiencing a new feeling," Castiel said, his tone reverant, dreamy, and sarcastic AF. "I've grown so accustomed to worrying about you, lately, I'd forgotten how deeply you can piss me off."

"That's not pissed, babe. That's jealousy," Dean headed for the car, too; the better to get them on the way to the bunker to tend to their not insignificant battle wounds. "And by the way...your vocabulary has not improved any over time."

"It's the two of you rubbing off on me."

"I know you didn't just say that."

"Now who's being crude?" Castiel fell into step with him, though - even looked a little mollified.

"A kiss on the cheek means nothing, Cas. It means 'thank you, happy to see you, you're a peach for not standing back and letting us die.'"

"A witch, Dean. You kissed. A. Witch."

"You girls ready to go?" Sam asked from the driver's seat. 

Dean contemplated demanding the wheel, but one of the henchmen had stomped his gas pedal foot pretty hard before Rowena turned them into mincemeat and dust, so... 

"How long you think you might be this jealous of me?" Dean asked Castiel on his way by him, headed for the passenger's side door. "Just asking...you know...for planning purposes."

"How about...." Cas slid in the back, behind Sam. "... as many years as it took to make you mine." 

Sam whistled low and long, a 'dayum, that's some time you've got ahead of you' sound.

"You enjoying this?" Dean asked Sam.

"You have no idea how much," Sam said.


	4. top of hand (respect/loyalty)

Stivn heard the horns begin to blare when he was still many homefields from his village, and it made him smile. All must be well: There was nothing timid or mournful in the sound – just long, bright notes of greeting and celebration that said his people hand sent out scouts, and knew he was nearing home.

He’d designed many rituals over the years around his going and his coming back, each one meant to allow him to get away into nature for a few dawns and dusks without causing his people undue alarm. The first was that a goat should be slaughtered the day before his planned return, which meant he arrived back to a camp both well fed and content. The second was no laboring of any kind the day of, so that he was not immediately set upon with minute things which could wait ‘til tomorrow. 

The third was a specific ritual greeting from each of his warriors – both the underlings and the chiefs of his guard - which told him from the way they delivered it and the look in their eyes if they were loyal to him still. He had rooted out traitors and malingerers with it, after learning the hard lesson of the defection of Jennaa which so had nearly proved fatal to him.

Kona he never needed to doubt; as always, she was the first to ride up to him, now. Jumping from her horse, she walked it up and stood in close to him. Each set a hand on the other's shoulder, pressing nose to nose and breathing in the air around them together. A count of three to share it, and she was back on her horse and heading out for morning patrol.

Mano was walking up as she left - without his horse, as he'd be in charge of the camp today until Stivn could be briefed. They shared a quick, solid hug with a clap to each others' scapulas that meant 'ever here to help, always have your back.'

Stivn preferred it if his senior guard chose their own ritual greeting in order to make it their choice and not a chore. But Danelius .... well, Stivin was beginning to fear he might have to assign one. After many weeks in his camp, the man had never given him anything more than a sort of standing at attention from ten feet away, a look on his face that may be a smile or a sneer. It depended on the day.

Stivin knew others in the camp thought he was crazy to have picked him: Danelius was not loved among his old tribe, and seemed to fight adapting to any group - almost like the wounds of war and family strife had led to him building a wall of sticks and bones around his heart. Once, Stivin was on patrol in the hills above and behind their camp and he thought he saw Danelius make a wide sign of affection around that same heart of his with one hand, but... it might have been a trick of the eyes.

Now, Stivin stood taller, on alert as Danelius - wonder of wonders - left his usual spot and walked in closer. He met those bright, blue eyes and saw nothing traitorous, only a hint of nervous energy as Danelius reached for his hand.

His breath hitched when Danelius took it in his own and held it - then pulled Stivin's in toward his mouth to kiss the back of it; not overly long but with warmth and a deep press of his lips. 

"The wait..." Stivin turned Danelius's hand over, noting how he let him, how his palm lay open wide in a sort of surrender. "....it's been worth it."

He ducked down to kiss Danelius' palm, then his wrist - a far longer press than he'd been given, feeling the man's pulse beating against his mouth, his tongue. Then he stepped in closer, looking to see if he appeared to be welcome before giving the same long, slow treatment to Danelius' lips. 

"I allow my chiefs to pick their greeting," he said as they parted. "But I choose my response. Is it...acceptable to you?"

"It is not... distasteful," Danielius said.

Mano snorted a laugh that said nothing was surprising him in this exchange, and began walking back to camp.

"I'll join you soon, Mano," Stivin didn't turn, though. "I think....Danelius and I need to work on this together. Refine it. To save time in the future, of course."

"Of course," Mano said. "At your leisure, commander."

Danelius pressed closer to Stivin as Mano turned away; head back, eyes closed, and...

.....Stivin thought he might not be leaving camp nearly so often, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: It was easy enough to find Nordic names for most of them. Chin was tougher - but a search led to "Mano" which apparently is Greenlandic for 'in front' or 'chin' or 'under chin' -- sort of like front and center.


	5. forehead (friendship)

The first time Mike tries to kiss Harvey, he gets sidestepped - literally. Harvey bobs away from him as if they're boxing in his kitchen and he's avoiding a blow. His arms even come up like he's bracing and Mike's so fucking embarassed.

It must show, because the surprise on Harvey's face gives way to a sorrowful fondness, and then Harvey reaches in to kiss him...

On the _forehead._

"What the hell was that?" MIke wipes the tears that have been drying on his face with his thumb, with the back of his hand. "I'm not actually your nephew, you know that, right?"

"It was a gesture of comfort for a close friend in pain," Harvey sets a hand on his shoulder. "I get how awful this is, but...that's not the way to go. Hurting her back. It's not right."

"That's not it, and you know it. That's not why I...."

"It's okay," Harvey just walks away; heads for the living room like the conversation is over- which apparently it is. "I'll show you the guest room, and you can settle in, catch your breath. You've had a rough day."

Mike can't say it's not for the best: This has been a bitch of a day. So he lets Harvey steer things, and gets on with his evening.

 

-*-

The second time Mike tries to kiss Harvey, he gives him too much warning; the smolder in his eyes, his softly opened mouth clearly add up to 'incoming!' and in a flash Harvey bends his knees. 

He drops in place, far enough that Mike's lips meet _his_ forehead.

"What...is your _problem_?" Mike fake-barks it, genuinely frustrated and Harvey is grinning, shaking his head.

He pushes Mike away like a gnat; wiping his own forehead with the back of his hand where Mike's lips and tongue left it ...moist, his smile melting into mock annoyance with him.

"This is not the time," Harvey says, and at least he has the decency to sound sorry they're not frigging kissing. 

"I am a free man, literally and metaphorically," Mike points out as Harvey grabs them each a beer from the fridge and waves him out to his patio. "She gave back the ring. I am apartment hunting. It is o-v-e-r, so why the hell...."

"You've been out of prison less than two weeks," Harvey takes a pull of his beer. "How can you possibly know what you want yet? You've got the whole world to choose from, Mike. Maybe let your feet hit the ground, first?"

This time he does object: With logical arguments, pissy fuming when they don't work, and grudging acceptance when all they share that night is dinner, a movie, and a 'good night.'

Then he gets on with figuring out what in the hell is next for him.

-*-

The first time Mike kisses Harvey....

"If you move away from me, I swear.." Mike is climbing up over him on Harvey's couch. "This will turn into a wrestling match...so fast."

Harvey doesn't move; lies there with his head on the armrest, eyes all over Mike as Mike inches his way up and closer, up and closer.

"Aren't you enjoying the movie?" Harvey asks, and Mike snorts at him, sinking down now - lower, lower, eyes narrowing with intent and hunger and oh, God, he's about to get eaten alive by his puppy....

"I have been out of prison for two months, three weeks and five days," Mike says, his mouth so close Harvey can feel the words against his cheek, his lips as Mike delivers light pecks and licks. "I know what I want: I want my name on that wall and our names on a marriage license someday and if that's not what you want you better...."

Harvey presses a fingertip to Mike's lip to stop him; holds it there.

"I'm only ever going to say this the once, but you need to consider it," Harvey says to him and the hunger on Mike's face turns to a glare. "It's possible..you could do better than me."

"Oh, my... God!" Mike's up on his knees over him. "I need...my phone. My camera... you..say that..."

"Uh-uh..told you, only ...."

"...you say that _again_!"

"...the once. Nope."

Then, it is a wrestling match; Mike trying to get off the sofa and grab his phone from the coffee table, Harvey pulling him back, flipping him...

....kissing him light, deeper, deepest; Mike opening up to him and humming with pleasure and something that sounds a lot like what Harvey's feeling, which is 'finally!'

Worth it all, worth even the wait, but....finally!


End file.
